Escape
by shinofangirl
Summary: During the two years the crew is sepparated, Mihawk takes advantage of Zoro and Zoro needs to find a way to keep himself sane. Dark fic, rape, and OOC.


_**This is a yaoi rape.**_

_**This is the ONLY dark fic I am EVER going to do. **_

_**It has nothing to do with my last One Piece story.**_

_**I hate myself for bringing this crap into the world and only did it as a challenge to myself.**_

_**If you liked it, don't tell me, I don't want to know. **_

_**Also, major OOC.**_

Zoro was only slightly surprised when he found himself bent over the arm of the couch with a hand squeezing his neck, just below the base of his skull. The grip clearly said 'resist and I break it' but the green haired man had no intention of fighting. He knew better at this point.

Stupid, selfish Luffy. The crew gets separated and he gives the order to stay that way for two years. With that silent command given through a cryptic picture in the newspaper, Zoro became trapped in this Hell of a castle with none other than Dracule "Hawk-Eye" Mihawk. The same man that was now pinning him.

It wasn't the sword training that was Hell, no, but the so-called 'breaks'. Once Zoro had mastered whatever nearly impossible task the older swordsman had placed before him, he was allowed back into the castle to rest. Not that he ever really got to. It was during this time that his strength of will, spirit, and mind were tested and all but shattered. During the rapes.

That's all it was, rape. The younger swordsman may not have been very experienced before coming to this God forsaken castle but he knew that sex wasn't supposed to feel like this. Making love wasn't about having to endure gut wrenching physical pain and mental abuse. Making another human being feel like a worthless piece of shit that was only good as a warm place to get off in, a fuck toy, was nothing less than evil.

Zoro had been lying, limp, on the couch for a long time and still Mihawk didn't move. The older man was waiting for him to say something, anything, but he never would. He'd tried things like 'get the Hell off of me' and 'leave me alone' in the past but that had only spurred Mihawk into a rage. And 'just get it over with' sounded too much like begging for the green head's pride to withstand. Silence was his only option but it only served as a delay. He knew he didn't have much longer before Hawk-Eye lost his patience.

He felt the other man's free hand grab the back of his pants and pull them down around his knees, underwear and all. Zoro clenched his teeth, dug his fingers into the cushions, and tried to relax his backside as much as possible. He would get no prep, no lube, no mercy, only pain. He could only be thankful that Mihawk wasn't terribly thick.

He felt the hard member touch his hole and start to push in slowly. Each new inch of tender flesh torn open as the elder swordsman continued to press forward was pure agony. Eventually, Mihawk's cock became coated in Zoro's blood and the sliding became easier. The torture worsened as he started to thrust in and out harshly. Every third or fourth strike hit Zoro's prostate and brought a strange and unwelcome shock of pleasure. Zoro's mind was repulsed by the man behind him but his traitorous body was reacting and encouraging. His hardened cock rubbed against the soft fabric of the couch and he couldn't stop the groan. That single, small noise was the green-light for Mihawk's psychological torture.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Roronoa?" Zoro remained silent. "Answer me!" The older man demanded while plunging faster and deeper, not even bothering to hit his sweet spot now.

"No." He managed to choke out.

"Oh? I think you are. You squeeze me every time I hit _here._" Mihawk slammed into the sensitive nerves and caused Zoro to release a gasp. "And what about _this_?" The younger man bit his lip as his erection was stroked. "It's so hard and dripping so freely. Doesn't this tell me that you love it?"

"I hate you. I'll kill you."

"Perhaps, but, for the moment, you are mine."

The bastard brought his neck to Zoro's neck and wrapped his teeth around the juncture. He wanted to lay his claim on the younger swordsman.

"No! Don't!" Zoro shouted and tried to pull himself away.

"But, Roronoa, I have already marked you more than once." His hands snaked around to caress the bandage that still covered his left eye and the long scar from his left shoulder to his right hip.

It was true, Zoro had been marked by this man. But he had been marked as an honorably defeated warrior. He would not be marked as a bitch. He would not go back to the crew knowing that he had submitted completely.

"No hickeys."

It was not a request. It was not an option. It was not a plea. It was not a question. It was a command stated with firm conviction and it did not please Mihawk. He yanked his arms back and dug his fingers into Zoro's hips with bruising force. Hateful, poison soaked words dripped from his lips between terrible thrusts, each one hitting his prostate in an attempt to weaken his mind and resolve.

"Do you honestly think" S_lam._ "that you can defy me?" _Slam. _"You need me." _Slam. _"You crave this feeling" _Slam. _"of being filled with another man's cock." _Slam._ "Would you precious friends" _Slam._ "give this to you" _Slam._ "no questions asked?" _Slam. _"Would they touch" _Slam. _"a tainted" _Slam. _"worthless" _Slam. _"piece of ass" _Slam. _"like you?" _Slam._

"Yes!" Mihawk stilled mid-thrust.

"Yes, what?"

Zoro looked, with his good eye, over his shoulder so that he could stare down the hawk-eyed man. His mind had cleared slightly but the pain was only made sharper. His breathes came short and quick and his words were slightly rushed.

"We care about each other in our crew. That means that, no matter the problem, every one of us would do everything in our power to help. All I'd have to do is ask."

Mihawk plowed forward with renewed fervor, his only intention was to bring pain to the younger man. His thrusts were propelled by pure malice and he scowled at Zoro's silence, regardless of the blood steadily dripping down his thighs, and still the victim's cock was hard and needy. The pain of his body could no longer reach his mind as thoughts of his friends protected him.

He thought of Luffy. His sweet, childlike captain touching and tasting him with hurried joy like the way he devoured a meal. Those rubber arms wrapping around his larger frame. Warm laughter melting into a moan as he slipped inside. Quick deep jerks of the hips that would always brush his prostate. A gentle kiss from moist lips.

He thought of Sanji. The womanizing cook was obviously over compensating to hide his sexuality but he was just a little too pretty to be straight. Those practiced hands that he held in such high regard would, no doubt, be soft and warm. He would let his fingertips trace over every ridge of muscle as he pumped into him, soft and slow and romantic. A warm kiss from soft lips.

He thought of Frankie. The giant, half mechanical body would be hard and cool to the touch against his warm one. He would be held in those massive arms as he was fucked wildly by the energetic shipwright. Perhaps he would even have some interesting functions hidden away. Oh, to explore the possibilities of a cyborg body while the same cyborg explored him. A hungry kiss from firm lips.

He thought of Chopper. It only made sense that, when the little doctor changed to his heave point, his 'assistant' would remain proportional to the rest of his body. Lack of experience would cause him to fall back on baser instinct. Animalistic and fierce but medical training would have given him insight into the human body and would bring unimaginable pleasure. An innocent kiss from fuzzy lips.

He thought of Usopp. No. The sniper was definitely straight. Besides, there was no way he was going to bottom to a stick-boy like him. Usopp was a lot of good things, seme wasn't one of them. Still, an idea came to Zoro. What if he were allowed inside the others?

Having Luffy clinging to him as they rocked in a hammock. High-minded Sanji whimpering as he rode him like a pro. Frankie slaying himself out on his own workbench like a masterpiece. Chopper on his knees with his head in his arms, practically begging to be taken.

The images were too much, too intense, and he came all over the arm on the couch still not making a sound. Soon after, Mihawk found his release and his wretched seed stung Zoro's torn insides. He pulled out and watched the sickly pink mixture of blood and semen gush forth. The older swordsman smirked, tucked himself back into his pants, zipped up, and left without a word. Zoro was left, his body in pain, to pull himself together. The aches he felt were unpleasant but not intolerable and he was able to slowly lift himself off the couch and pull up his pants, limping away toward the bathroom. Even through all this torment, the green haired man had found some small victory. He had found a way to keep his mind immune to Mihawk's degradation. He had found an escape.

_**I know.**_

_**I really like Mihawk and don't see him as a rapist but it served my purpose. **_

_**Like I said before;**_

_**Don't review.**_

_**This will be the only dark fic from me. **_


End file.
